kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 September 2015
00:37:30 * 00:37:59 dink 00:38:40 *thought of something funny* 00:38:45 Sil: *she gets Caring a drink of milk* 00:39:58 *a handsome guy is seen rummaging through Shots trashcan* 00:40:19 Sil: *throws a grenade into the trashcan* 00:40:25 *if you've seen Gravity Falls youd get it* 00:40:26 *meows happy tail wagging* 00:40:29 milk milk 00:40:33 *the handsome guy runs away* 00:40:48 Sil: Creeps. *goes back to her room* 00:41:32 *leaves the office, puts on my shoulder mounted lamp and motion Tracker, plus Pulse Rifle* Time to die... In a fire of bullets. 00:41:53 Freddy walks over to shot and jumpscares him* 00:42:49 *shoves the Pulse Rifle into Freddy's mouth and over kills him* 00:42:50 game over. 1 am again* 00:42:51 Oh come on. 00:43:31 *checks the vents, puts some trusty 2x4's over them* 00:43:36 im unfortunately having fun wih this lol 00:43:57 I hate not been allowed to fight back. 00:44:10 Mangle; *hanging upside down from the ceiling* 00:44:52 *points my Pulse Rifle at Mangle and fires four three round burst, one hitting the rest to scare* 00:45:06 Mangle jumpscares shot* 00:45:52 *hits Mangle with the butt* Stop hitting on me. I'mn bloody married for Emperor's sack. 00:46:19 i got an idea..*turn on a large electromagnet* 00:46:42 there... 00:46:48 *loses my wedding ring* Damn you Brandon. 00:47:13 Freddy gets brandon next time* 00:47:16 *turns it off for a second* but it in a box 00:48:38 *sets a robot turret in the hallway* 00:49:47 I gotta stop listening to Die In A Fire. 00:50:53 no milk 00:51:13 Sil: If you want you can feed of me. 00:51:18 * off 00:52:02 *ends up going Purple Guy on Freddy with an axe* 00:55:26 but you sissy that umm not good 00:56:09 Sil: Oh please. *she blushes* I let my husband. 00:56:21 Sil: Don't tell him I said that. 00:57:02 hm.. 00:57:50 Sil: You keep your mouth closed. *her face is bright red* 00:59:17 ok.. 01:00:23 Sil: *she smiles* 01:02:10 *tilts head then huffs* no way that make me seep and i no wanna seep! *jumps on the bed* 01:03:59 Sil: Okay sis. *she strokes Caring* Just don't tell my husband. 01:05:29 *blinks* tell him what? 01:06:10 Sil: Never mind sis *she keeps stroking* 01:07:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:07:12 ok but oh whats that *points to a bottle on the nightstand* 01:08:42 Sil: Not sure. I don't drink anything that can get me drunk. 01:09:11 *stops then picks up the bottle and sniffs it making a face* 01:09:33 tis sinks 01:09:37 Sil: Most likely something of my dad's. 01:13:14 *chews lip then takes a drink coughing at the fowl taste* 01:13:16 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 01:16:43 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:16:52 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:15 *giggles taking another sip though passes out* 01:17:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:14 Sil: *she sniffs* Oh, knew I forgot where my "special cocktail" was. 01:20:06 *smiles goofy in sleep* 01:21:10 Sil: *she lays Caring on her bed and lays next to her* 01:26:29 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:12 *sees text and sends to shot a text saying: you ok?* 01:28:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:00 *texts back saying: This place is fragging crazy man. Game over man, game fragging over* *quickly shoots BB in the face* Go to hell Fuck Boy. 01:30:50 Balloon boy; nevaaaah 01:30:51 XD 01:31:50 *curls up close to Sil sucking her arm in sleep whining* 01:32:04 Lumina you know that Fuck Boy is BBs nickname by people? 01:32:09 Balloon boy: *sitting in shots chair* hi 01:32:22 everyone hates balloon bitch 01:32:50 *Balloon Boy gets shot to death by a rocket launcher* 01:33:00 You hate the least dangerous one L:umina. 01:33:15 BB has a sister. 01:33:27 i like mangle. mangles cute 01:33:50 She peeks at you in your office from... UNDER the damn desk. 01:33:58 balloon girls a myth 01:34:12 *A pie falls on Lumina carpet* 01:34:14 NO. It's in ten facts about BB. 01:35:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:23 *more pies fall on lumina carpet* 01:35:24 Yes, I disabled the bot 01:35:31 (epic16) 01:35:46 Bad fg 01:35:49 Thank you/ You've saved us all. 01:35:50 For shame 01:35:54 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:35:56 (evil) 01:35:59 *the pies disppear* 01:36:06 *gives FK a Pulse Rifle in thanks* 01:36:15 Now, I must burn it before it gets back on 01:36:23 *a door bitch slaps shot* 01:36:23 Sil: *she purrs softly* 01:36:40 *bitch slaps it into BB* 01:37:01 *Shot gets BSODed* 01:37:17 /me reeves up his famethower 01:37:23 Neko Miku: Calm down hun. 01:37:31 /me joins in * 01:38:01 THE WORLD WILL TREMBLE. 01:38:04 Lol jk. 01:38:05 /me kills the bot while singing Die In A Fire * 01:38:09 *walks away* 01:38:48 !hello 01:38:49 Hello there 01:39:01 KILL IT! 01:39:03 !bye 01:39:03 Goodbye! 01:39:40 !bye t 01:39:40 Goodbye! 01:39:41 Noo 01:39:45 Its back 01:39:49 Quick burn it 01:40:01 /me burns the bot with my flamethrower 01:40:06 FK, kill it! *stabs the bot with an axe* 01:40:15 *action invalid* 01:40:21 (epicweave) 01:40:31 /me is still burning it anyways 01:40:41 *overrules Fg* 01:40:43 Neko Miku: *she walks over to Teen* I'm pregnant. 01:40:54 Huh? 01:40:54 /me keeps burning it 01:41:27 Lumina 01:41:28 /me joins in screaming the lyric's to Die In A Fire * 01:41:42 Neko Miku: I'm pregnant hun. 01:41:44 Your fridge is now a mess of pies. 01:41:48 Oh I see. 01:42:10 Burn it, kill it in a ball of fire, kill it before it lays eggs 01:42:36 And somebody stole all your double AA batteries. 01:42:45 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:42:53 *snaps fingers and my fridge is perfectly fine now* 01:42:57 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:12 *texts Lumina: Get me outta this hell hole!* 01:44:41 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:44:46 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:27 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 01:46:39 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:22 *takes aim with my Pulse Rifle down the hallway* I really hate this damn job. 01:49:14 balloon bitch jumpscares shot. game over* 01:49:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:35 lol 01:49:39 Shot is nub 01:49:42 wb niko. brb 01:50:15 I don't do this kinda crap. 01:51:03 I'm a soldier not a nightwatchman full of killer robots. 01:51:32 Shot is a n00b. 01:52:31 *goes Purple Guy on BB, goes full on overkill* 01:55:29 *Shot misses every shot* 01:55:30 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:34 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:44 Lol shot is nub. 01:55:46 Hi Caring 01:56:04 *opens eyes then whimpers covering face in pain* oh me head 01:56:17 *quits, walks away and then blows up the place* 01:56:53 *the explosion gets warped to Shot town* 01:57:42 *don't care, hated his own home town* 01:59:44 I never liked my home town. 02:00:01 Bye bye 02:00:04 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 02:01:34 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 02:01:35 gtg 02:01:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:02:08 Who was that guy? 02:03:51 Sil: *she smiles* How you feeling siis? 02:05:08 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:05:23 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:21 *whimpers* huts! 02:07:00 Sil: Yeah, sorry., You kinda took a drink from my "special cocktail" 02:08:40 *whimpers crying* make sop ease! 02:08:43 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:08:55 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:29 Sil: Relax, it will. *she goes and comes back with a bottle of milk* 02:10:27 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 02:10:32 dont click if you have epilapsy or get seizures from flashing lights http://www.staggeringbeauty.com/ ( 13:49:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 2015 09 07